Kiss to Start
by Hinata Aron
Summary: Izaya has be unuseally bored lately. He can't seem to find something to cure it. That is untill he runs into Shizou.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya Orihara leaned up against the building looking at the people around him. He had a bored look to his devilish face. He sighed as he realized that there was no one there on the street that looked interesting. He sighed again. Lately he had been feeling bored to the extreme. Not even being surrounded by people cured his boredom. He pushed off the building and started to walk down the street. He looked around almost desperately to find something to cure him.

He rounded a corner into an alleyway when he heard his name called in a familiar voice he had gotten use too. He looked straight in front of him, down the alleyway, just in time to see Shizuo Heiwajima grab the sign that was next to him. Izaya sighed again, for who knew what number that night. Even being able to mess with Shizuo and running for his life didn't help him.

"Izaya, I thought I told you to stay away from Ikebukuro?" The grip that Shizuo had on the sign tightened. "Well now I'm goanna kill you! Once. And. For. ALL!" He jerked the sign out of the ground and ran toward Izaya. But as he did Izaya got an idea. He knew doing his idea would cure his boredom quickly. He took out his switch blade and was ready for Shizuo. As Shizuo swung the sign at Izaya; Izaya jumped up, put his switch blade away, and dodged the swing. He landed on the sign and ran up the pole. This made Shizuo hesitate for a moment like Izaya wanted. As he got closer he jumped off the pole and landed right in front of Shizuo. Before Shizuo could respond Izaya grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and kissed Shizuo on the mouth. Izaya closed his eye so he didn't get to see Shizuo's face, for the first time in his life, turn beat red. His eyes widened because he was so shocked. He tried to move but he couldn't because he was frozen. Izaya sensed this and deepened the kiss by sticking his tough into Shizuo's mouth. They stood there for several seconds before Izaya let go and took a step back. He wiped his mouth as he took in the look on Shizuo's face. It was truly a sight to behold. His face was red, and Izaya knew his eyes were full of shock behind those glasses of his. Izaya was goanna say something but Shizo-chan interrupted him.

"! You sick-sick Bastard! I'm goanna kill you once and for all, and its goanna be PAINFULL!" Shizuo came at Izaya at full speed. Luckily Izaya was ready and already running. Izaya had a huge smile on his face as he ran way. His boredom was cured. Sure he had endangered his life even more, but it was worth it to mess with Shizuo.

Though little did he know that by doing that he started to let blossom the feelings he had built up inside of him. Izaya had just started a chain of event with that one kiss. A kiss that happened out of boredom.

But of course the two did not realize what was to come; for they carried on. Shizuo chasing Izaya; yelling his name and threatening him. Izaya running away, so he could see another day. To them it seemed slightly normal, aside from the kiss, but it wasn't. It was far from normal. But they would find this out later.

**Hope you liked the first Shizaya story. If you have suggestions on what I need to add or change please tell me. thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**!Chapter 2!**

Shizuo breathed in the smoke from his cigarette and let the smoke lose with an irritated breath. He had been trying to clam himself for the past hour from Izaya Orihara's last attack toward him. Shizuo bit his cigarette in irritation that the memory that popped in his head. Just an hour before Shizuo saw Izaya in any alleyway. He went to go squash the flea when all of a sudden he kissed him. Shizuo's face got red from the memory. He spat out the cigarette and stepped on it to keep the flame from rising like the flame in his heart. Shizuo thought that this flame was hatred for that was the only feeling he got when he saw Izaya.

Shizuo started to walk down the street trying to figure out where Izaya had disappeared to this time. After Shizuo chased Izaya out of the alleyway and on to the street a truck came and had made Shizuo wait for it to drive along. When the truck went past Shizuo realized Izaya was nowhere in sight.

Shizuo went past an alleyway then backtracked to look down it. There was nothing there but just a few trash cans knocked over. Shizuo continued forward wondering why he back tracked. Has he walked he came up to Simon passing out coupons to his friend's Russian sushi shop.

"Come try our sushi! It's the best on the block." Simon saw Shizuo. "Ah, Shizuo. How are you today? You come to eat sushi, yes?" Shizuo shook his head as he pulled out another cigarette. Simon was the only person in Ikebukuro who could stop Shizuo's punches.

"Simon-san, do you know where the flea Izaya went? He disappeared again, and I can't find him." Simon shook his head, but he had seen him. He was in the shop right then eating sushi. Simon hated violence, and Shizuo knew that even though he still asked. "Damn." Shizuo scratched his head. "Well thanks anyways. See ya." Shizuo waved his hand in good bye as he walked on. Simon let out a slight sigh of relief and started to hand out coupons again. At that moment Izaya stepped out of the Sushi shop. Simon quickly glanced down the street to see Shizuo turn into the park out of sight. He let out a little sigh of relief

"Hey, Simon! Did I hear Shizo-chan's voice just a few seconds ago?" Izaya looked both ways down the street to see if he could see Shizuo. Izaya felt slight disappointment when he didn't, but didn't linger on the feeling so it disappeared. "Simon-san did see you which way Shizo-chan went? I don't want to fight him I just want to see him." Simon was about to lie till he heard the last sentence Izaya said. The sound of his voice made Simon think that that was really all he wanted to do.

"He went to the park." Simon pointed in that direction. A sly smile appeared on Izaya's face.

"Thanks Simon-san," Izaya said as he walked to the park. When Izaya got to the park he saw Shizuo sitting on a bench with his arms spread out on the back of the bench. Izaya could see even from as far away as he was that Shizuo had his eyes closed underneath his sunglasses. Izaya smiled to himself. He started toward Shizuo, but before he could get even two yards away from him Shizuo opened his eyes and sat up. Shizuo had awoken from his deep thought when he smelt something horrible. He turned his head to see Izaya. He got off the bench and stood. He looked at Izaya with disgust.

"Izaya-kun! So nice of you to make it easier for me to kill yo-" Shizuo was cut off when he felt arms rap around him and realized that Izaya wasn't two yards in front of him. He looked down to see Izaya hugging him. Shizuo was so shocked that he completely froze. But luckily for him Izaya realized what he was doing. Izaya let go of him as if he was on fire, and when he looked at Shizuo's face and at how red it was that might have been true. Izaya began to wonder what had overcome him. The two stood there in silence as if daring for the other to do something first and receive the consciences. The both also had this strange feelings start eating their hearts, but they both pushed the feeling away. Izaya was the first to do something. He took out his switch blade and pointed it at Shizuo as if to give him an invention. Shizuo smiled and grabbed the light post next to him. "You're not getting away this time Izaya."

"Just see if you can catch me." Izaya said in a taunting voice. Then they started fighting like usual.

**I'd like to thank _iLove Toko and Seddie _for answering a question I didn't ask. The unspoken question was "Should I continue this or not?" _iLove Toko and Seddie_ Suggested that I should. So thank you _iLove Toko and Seddie_. If any of you out there reading this DON'T want me to continue this then please ether leave a review or privet message me. Thank you. Hope I did good on this chapter. Ha...ha.. *Sigh I failed didn't I all well =D! thanks for reading! oh and UNLUCKY for us Izaya realized what he was doing. BOO Izaya and you realizing what was happening! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Chapter 3!**

It had been a week since Izaya kiss and hugged Shizuo. Izaya was sitting in his house wondering why he did the things he did the week before. He had been going over the entire day in his head but couldn't come up with a reason. He could remember that at the start of the day he was bored. Then he saw Shizuo. Then he remembered that he got the idea to kiss Shizuo to mess with him. Izaya scratched his head. He had a reason for the kiss but why the hug. There was no reason behind it. Then something hit him. When he first heard Shizuo's voice, while he was inside the Russian sushi shop, he had this feeling arise in him. It was like the feeling took over and made him do what he did. Izaya shook his head. That couldn't be it. He got up and walked to his window. He looked down at the street and watched all the people walk by. That's when he saw Mikado Ryūgamine walking down the street talking to, who else, Masaomi Kida. Izaya smiled. He decided to stop worrying about something that happened a week ago, and go see one of the people he loved most.

As soon as Izaya walked outside he saw Mikado and Masaomi walking a few feet to the left of him. He walked right up behind Mikado and landed his hand on his shoulder. He got the pleasure of seeing Mikado jump. They both turned around and saw Izaya. Mikado had a shocked look on his face, but Masaomi didn't. He had a look of hatred. Izaya didn't really care.

"Hello Mikado-chan. It's so nice to see you"

"O-oh hello," Mikado stuttered. Izaya smiled.

Little did the three know was that they were being watched. They were being watched by Shizuo. Shizuo could see the three of them talking. He felt a burning sensation eat at his heart as he watched them. No wait it wasn't a burning sensation; it was a great pain. Shizuo knew what this feeling was, though he would deny it later. The feeling was jealousy. In his fit of jealousy and anger he picked up a trash can and threw it at them. Izaya saw the trash can coming and pulled both Mikado and Masaomi out of the way. The trash can hit the ground with a big "THUD". Izaya saw Shizuo coming at him at a full run. He decided to take the moment and run.

Izaya thought he had gotten pretty far ahead of Shizuo, and went to turn down an alleyway when he felt something slam against him. He felt his wrist being grabbed and getting pinned to the wall. Izaya realized that it was Shizuo. He was shocked that Shizuo had actually caught him. It shocked him so much to where he almost couldn't speak... Almost.

"Oh Shizuo-chan. Are you back for another kiss?" Shizuo almost said yes, but quickly stopped himself. Little did he know that his face actually revealed a longing for a kiss. Izaya saw this and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Shizuo softly on the lips. Izaya withdrew his head slowly. He saw that Shizuo's face was twisted in anger, but his eyes told the truth. His eyes told Izaya that he wanted more, and Izaya, himself, loved how that kiss felt so he wanted more also. He leaned forward and kiss Shizuo again. This time harder. He parted Shizuo's lips with his tongue. Izaya could feel the grip around his wrist loosen slightly. Izaya then began to rap his tongue in with Shizuo's. At that moment the grip was completely gone. Izaya smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo and held him closer. It was hard to do, but Izaya pulled if off. He could feel Shizuo wrap his own arms around Izaya. But before they could fully wrap around Izaya; Shizuo jerked his head back, and jumped away from Izaya. Izaya felt hurt that Shizuo would do something like that. Wait, what was he thinking. He wanted to kill this man. SHIZUO wanted to kill HIM. _In the bedroom. _Izaya pushed way the last small thought that popped his head. He saw Shizuo wipe his mouth with his shirt sleeve. Izaya realized that he had some spit on the corner of his mouth, but he didn't dare wipe his mouth, for fear of losing sight of Shizuo. Izaya opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Shizuo.

"IZAYA-KUN! YOU-YOU-YOU BASTARD!" Before Izaya could defend himself Shizuo took off running. A heavy feeling fell Izaya's heart. To make matters worse it started to pour rain. Izaya could hear people running and trying to get out of the rain. Izaya felt something running down his face. He knew it wasn't the rain. It was too warm to be rain. That's when he realized that he was crying. _Why are you_ _crying? Suck it up!_ Even as Izaya told himself this he knew that Shizuo had done some damage. Damage that Izaya never foresaw. Izaya lifted his hand to wipe away the tear, but more were already coming down as fast and as heavy as the rainthst fell from the sky.

"Shizu-chan your the bastard for making me feel like this." Izaya finally admitted to the feeling he had been feeling the week before that, when he hugged Shizuo. He realized it was love, and didn't try to deify it anymore. Izaya leaned up against the alleyway's wall and slowly slid down it. He cover his face with his hands when he hit the ground. "I love you Shizzy-chan," Izaya confessed this to no one but himself. He sat there and silently cried to himself; allowing the weakness to show to anyone who walked by and saw him.

**Oh Snap! I'm sorry I couldn't help doing this. I was on a role when I typed the end of this chapter! Sorry if this chapter doesn't make a lick of sense. ha..ha..ha yea so uh I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up or if I might just leave it like this and torture you guys with the biggest cliff hanger ever =3 MWHAHAHA haha naaaw I wouldn't be that mean. haha but yea THANK YOU SOOOOO MUUUCCCCHHH for telling me to continue this story. I wish I could do more for you guys but sadly all I can do is type up a story that help fills you Shizaya ****desires. Please don't kill me for what I did with Izaya at the end! haha thank you again! Oh and if you want please tell me what you thought of this chapter, mainly the end =3 THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**!Chapter 4!**

Shizuo ran for a long while. He didn't stop running until he was in the park. When he stopped he finally realized that it had started to rain. He looked up at the sky. The sky was as black as the night during a new moon. Shizuo let out a ragged breath. He lifted his hand and touched his lips. They still tingled from where Izaya kissed them. Shizuo realized that it wasn't a bad tingle. He actually liked it. Shizuo shook his head. What was he thinking? Did he actually like the kiss? No! Of course he didn't! Even as Shizuo thought this there was some part of him that disagreed with his way of thinking. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the kiss a little.

Shizuo shock his head again. He had to clear his mind of Izaya. But no matter how many times he tried it always failed. It went on like this for a week. Each time he tried to forget , a memory of Izaya would pop back in his head quicker and faster than the last. It got to the point to where Shizuo would start thinking and wondering what Izaya was doing. He would get completely lost in these thoughts that he wouldn't realized what was going on around him. Twice in that week he almost got hit by a car. Three times he would go somewhere and wonder why he had went that way. By the end of the week Shizuo could only think of Izaya. His head was filled with nothing but Izaya.

Shizuo walked up to a crossing street. He made sure to stop, so he wouldn't almost get hit by another car. He stood next to a bunch of high school girls. They were giggling. In another attempt to get his mind off of Izaya Shizuo listened to the girl's conversation.

"So what's it like to be in love?" One of the girls asked a blacked hair girl. The blacked haired girl blushed.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. Like I can't get him out of my head. Anytime I try he keeps popping up. Then I just want to be with him all the time." Shizuo blushed slightly. "Then when I do think about him I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. It's a truly wonderful feeling."

Shizuo stood absolutely still as the girls walked away. Shizuo thought about Izaya all the time. He could never get him out of his head. When he did think of him he got butterflies in his stomach. Shizuo turned around and swiftly walked home. _Do I love him? There's no way that I love that flea. _As Shizuo argued with himself he slowly started to agree with himself. By the time he got back to his apartment he was beginning to think that he really was in love with Izaya.

Shizuo unlocked the door to his apartment with a sigh. He was all tired out for the day. All he did all day, though, was think of Izaya. Shizuo ran a hand though his hair. "Even thinking about that flea makes me tired." Shizuo kicked off his shoes. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He undid his vest with on hand. After a while he heard a knocking on his door. He stood up and walked over to it. He opened the door to find a small metal container. He picked it up and closed the door. He walked to the middle of his apartment before he decided to really examine the container. There was a small green button on it. He pushed it. All of a sudden smoke started to come out of the container. Shizuo dropped it. A foul smell started to fill the room. Shizuo covered his mouth and nose. The smell was horrible. Shizuo started to feel tired. His eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Shizuo opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he realized was the fact that his sunglasses were missing. The second thing was the fact that he couldn't move his hand to check his pockets for the glasses. He turned his head to look behind his back. His hands were tied. Shizuo tried and succeed in sitting up. He looked around and realized he was sitting on a bed. The bed was located in a room that had nothing in it. Shizuo saw a door but chose to ignore it. He started to focus on the chain that tied his hands together. As he was doing that he began to wonder why they had used chains to tie his hands together. Shizuo grunted. He was having a hard time with the chains. They were tied in a tight knot. He tried just breaking the chain, but it only hurt him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them even lose.<p>

*Click* Shizuo froze. He looked at the door. That clicking sound was the sound of a key turning in a lock; Shizuo knew this. Shizuo stared at the door, for what seemed like the longest, before it started to slowly open. Shizuo saw a shadow covering some of the light that spilled into the room. A head came around the corner. Shizuo's heart started racing. He felt happiness and dread come over him all at once when he saw the face to that head. A smiled spread across that face.

"Why hello Shizzy-chan. It's so wonderful that your awake." Shizuo never wanted to kiss and kill someone so badly before like he wanted to do to Izaya then.

**=3 Thanks for reading. Sorry that this doesn't make any since. I was tired when I typed this up... still am. Anyways I'll redo it later when I feel like it. haha. Again thanks for reading. and Thank you all who leave review and subscribing to this story. Oh! and an Fyi I'll be posting up a short story about Izaya and Shizuo soon..lets just say its gonna be short and sweet with the rating M. If you catch my drift *wink wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**_!Chapter 5!_**

***LEMON!=SEX! (for those who dont know what that means)**

Izaya smiled when he saw the look on Shizuo's face. It was the look of disbelief and longing. He walked forward and closed the door behind him. He flipped on the light switch next to him. He could see Shizuo squinting his eyes trying to adjust to the new light. Izaya walked to the middle of the room. When Shizuo's eyes adjusted he just looked at Izaya. Shizuo quickly realized that Izaya wasn't wearing his eskimo jacket. All he was wearing was a black v-neck shirt with his black pants. Shizuo quickly realized that he wasn't wearing his vest and bow tie. The first few buttens on his shirt were undone.

"I'm so glad that your awake now," Izaya said with a smile.

"What do you want, you bastard!"

Izaya made a "tsk, tsk" sound and wagged his finger. "Now now Shizzy-chan, it will all be revealed in due time. Now." Izaya walked to the bed. He smiled an evil kind of smile. He grabbed Shizuo's face, pulled it forward, and kissed Shizuo. Shizuo's eyes widened. He was so happy to receive a kiss from Izaya. Yet he was disgusted slightly. He jerked his head out of Izaya hand. Anger flashed in his eyes for a second. Izaya saw this and his evil smile only grew. "Oh, Shizzy-chan."

"Shut-up flea! Now untie me!" Izaya only shook his head at that demand. He then crossed his arms over his chest and held and elbow in each hand. A slight dark shadow fell on Izaya's face. Seeing this Shizuo felt a shiver run down his back.

"Oh Shizzy-chan. You don't realize what kind of predicament your in do you?" Izaya gave a hearty evil laugh. At that moment Shizuo did realize. His hands were tied so he couldn't punch him. Though he often used head butts he knew that if he hurt Izaya then he may never get out. The look of realization showed in Shizuo's eyes. Izaya knew he had him. "Ahh I see you realized it. So I can do whatever I want to you. Haha." At that moment Izaya pushed Shizuo down to where he laid down on the bed with Izaya on top of him. "I've been waiting for this for almost a week. Ever since I kissed you in that alleyway and you ran way. After you ran I realized something. I loved you." When Izaya said this Shizuo felt a pain pierce his heart. A pain of happiness. Izaya continued and took no notice of the slight relief that showed on Shizuo's face. "So since then I've been thinking of a plan to capture you...contain you...make you mine. Which leads us to where we are now." Izaya leaned in closely. "So what do you have to say?"

Izaya didn't expect a reply. He had braced himself all threw that week of planning. He had decided that he would ask this question. If he got no reply or any form of no then Izaya would play it all off as a joke. But if he DID get a reply then he would do it with Shizuo. Izaya waited a while before he decided that he wasn't going to get a reply. He sat up and threw a hand to his forehead and laughed. "HAHAHA! you're so easy to fool Shizzy-chan! HAHAHA!" Even as Izaya laughed a great pain hit his heart. He didn't want the silent treatment. He would rather have Shizuo yell at him than the silent treatment.

As Izaya continued to laugh he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He started to worry about showing his week side in front of Shizuo. Then all of a sudden Izaya felt lips on his. At the same time two tear drops, one from each eye, fell from Izaya's eyes. Izaya realized that Shizuo kissed him. He closed his eyes that were still filled with tears. When they finally pulled away they both slowly opened their eyes. Neither said anything. Izaya's face was filled with shock and relief. Shizuo's, on the other hand, was clam and collective.

"Damn flea..." Shizuo went back to being quiet. Izaya smiled. He kissed Shizuo back. He held Shizuo's head in his hand. Izaya deepened the kiss in no time. He slowly pushed Shizuo back down. He started to unbutton Shizuo's shirt. When Izaya was done with that he lifted his head for air. Shizuo and him just looked at each other for a short while. Then Shizuo leaned forward and licked Izaya's cheek. Izaya wondered why for a second then he realized, he was licking way the tear.

Izaya gave a small little laugh then leaned down and started to kiss Shizuo's neck. He left a hickey at Shizuo's collar bone. He then started to leave a trail of hickeys all over Shizuo's body. When he got to his nipple he bit it. Shizuo took in a gasp of air. While Izaya sucked on the nipple he started to undo Shizuo's pants.

"AH! Wait-" Shizuo was cut off by his own gasping. Izaya had found out that Shizuo had an erection. He started to rub it. Shizuo started to writher under Izaya. "S-stop," Shizuo almost begged. "I-I'm about to-" All of a sudden Izaya's hand was covered in clear liquid. Izaya removed his hand and looked at it. He looked at Shizuo, whose face was red.

"A little thick and quick huh? Haven't jerked off in a while eh?"

"Shut-up FLEA!" Shizuo's face got redder. Izaya just smiled and decided to use the liquid to his advantage. He moved his hand to where it was at Shizuo's entrance. He slowly inserted one finger to make the whole bigger. "Ahh! D-Don't!" Shizuo gasped for air. His body tensed up when Izaya inserted the second finger. The room was filled with squishing noises. After Izaya thought he was done prepping Shizuo he removed his hand. He looked at Shizuo to make sure he was looking at him. When he knew he was he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers in a seductive way. Shizuo's face only stayed a bright red color. Izaya started to unbutton his pants when Shizuo tried to sit up some. Izaya pushed him back down and started to kiss Shizuo urgently.

While Izaya had Shizuo's head occupied he slowly started to spread Shizuo's legs. All of a sudden Shizuo felt something hard press up against the hole Izaya had just widened. The thing slowly started to insert into him. Shizuo jerked his head sideways to speak

"W-wait! N-not ye-" Izaya grabbed his head and turned it back to him to continue to kiss him. At that moment Izaya couldn't hold it anymore. He quickly trusted into Shizuo. Shizuo's head went back into the pillow that was on the bed. Izaya continued to trust faster and faster till he was about to come. When he finally did let go of his own liquid he collapsed on Shizuo. They both breathed heavily. They laid there in silence. Finally Izaya lifted his head and looked at Shizuo. Shizuo looked back. Izaya smiled an evil smile then kissed Shizuo in a long soft kiss.

**Well thats it thats the end of this story. Hoped ya'll liked it... Whats this you think theres still more to come? haha well your right! I'm almost done with this story sadly. Sorry for this chapter. I really need to stop typing up this stuff up when I'm tired or listening to songs that I don't know what their saying. *sigh*Well I'm just glad I finally got to the mature part of the story done haha. Anways. Thank you guys sooooooooooooo much! I cant express how much this means to me to get reviews basicly yelling at me to update soon. Makes me SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!... Oh! and before I forget! I posted up another Shizya story thats rated M. It's called "Moaning isn't just for ghost" please read it! Its fairly funny! ;D haha anyways thanks again! And the reason why I made Izaya top is becuase Shizuo had his hands tied behind his back so yea. Sorry for all you people who thing Shizuo should be top or seme. Maybe next time. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**!Chapter 6!**

Izaya woke to loud mumbling. He opened his eyes slowly. For a second he didn't remember where he was. As the memories of last night flooded into his head a mix of feelings came with them. First he was shocked, then mad, and lastly extremely happy. After the memory form last night faded Izaya started to hear the loud mumbling again. He began to become irritated. He slowly sat up and scratched his head. He turned his head slightly to his side. Behind him he could see Shizuo sitting up with his knees pulled up to his chest. His head was resting on the top of his knees. His eyes were shut tightly. Izaya could see his lips moving and realized that the loud mumbling was coming from Shizuo. Izaya couldn't understand what he was saying so he leaned in closer.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it," Shizuo kept saying this over and over again as if it were a spell. Izaya just watched and listened to him. Finally Shizuo took a deep breath. He held it for a while then let it out in a slowly. Shizuo opened his eyes slowly. He stared at his knees. When he glanced at Izaya, and saw him looking at him he quickly closed his eyes again. Izaya frowned. Then he saw the slight pink tint in Shizuo's face. The frowned slowly turned into a smile.

"Aww Shizzy-chan. You're so cute when you're blushing." At that moment Shizuo's eyes flew open. He sat up quickly and glared at Izaya. Izaya was unfazed.

"Shut-up you flea!" Shizuo laid his head back on his knees. "Damn!" Izaya continued to stare to at Shizuo. After it seemed like forever Shizuo lifted his head again. He looked at Izaya. Izaya was taken aback slightly by the look on his face. Shizuo's face was serious with a slight pink tent to it. It made Izaya blush slightly to. Shizuo took a deep breath before he spoke. "Izaya-kun…" Shizuo stopped as if unsure what to say.

"Hmmm" Izaya prompted him.

"Did we really do that stuff last night?…"

"HAHA! Oh Shizzy-chan!" Izaya busted up laughing. After a moment of trying to catch his breath Izaya finally spoke again. "Why yes we did Shizzy-chan. We did do that. In fact if I remember right I did it to you twice and in between me doing it you did a quickie. Being how your hands were tied behind your back." Shizuo's face got redder. "It was quite wonderful. Don't you think so? Ha! Ahh so in a short answer yes we did."

Izaya just smiled. He grabbed Shizuo's face and pulled it toward his. His kissed Shizuo ever so softly on the lips. He drew back just as slowly as softly as he kissed Shizuo. Izaya smiled again. Shizuo jerked his head form Izaya's grasp and hid his face with his hair. Izaya smiled

"So Shizzy-chan we can now do one of three things." Izaya pulled one of his knees up. He set his elbow on his knee then set his head in his hand. With his other hand he held up one of his fingers. "One we could act like this never happened." He held up a second finger. "I could keep you locked up in here till I get bored of you." He held up a third finger. "We could still met up and have sex with each other, but we'd still act the same out in public." Shizuo was quiet as he stared at Izaya's fingers.

"What if-"

"If you don't want to decide then I'll pick for you. I'll pick option two because that means you'll be mine and no one else's. And I'll also get to do as many things to you. If you start to fight back then I'll just drug you. Though the results won't be as satisfying as it was last night." Izaya sighed. "But I certainly don't want to act as if this never happened. Last night was the best I've ever gotten, and I get quite a lot when I'm not scheming."

"So you're a slut?" Izaya showed a hurt expression.

"Aww Shizzy-chan it hurts me that you think I'm like that." Shizuo looked Izaya up and down "So what's you answer?"

"DAMN!" Shizuo said.

"Come on Shizzy-chan, you know what you want most."

"SHUT-UP!"

"Come on. Just say two. I can still remember how your voice sounded." Izaya was quiet for a second. "Hmm. Maybe you want option number one because you're so shocked at how good I was and want to forget it all." Izaya thought for a moment. "Or maybe you don't really love me. It was all just an act. You decided to hurt me in the worst way possible. Have to hand it to you. I wouldn't have thought you were smart enough to think of something like that. I give you-"

"SHUT-UP, YOU DAMN FLEA!" As Shizuo yelled at Izaya as he felt a pain hit his heart. Shizuo didn't want to act like it never happened. He enjoyed it. "I do love you, damn flea! For an entire week I couldn't think of anything else besides you! Twice, I almost got ran over because I could think of nothing but you!" Shizuo huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath after he had yelled. Izaya was in shock. After a second Shizuo realized what he had just yelled that put Izaya in such a shock. His face got red. "Damn it!" Izaya gave a little laugh.

"Ahh Shizzy-chan."Izaya gave a small little chuckle. Izaya crawled over Shizuo and picked up his clothes off the floor. He slowly got dressed. He could feel Shizuo's eyes on him as he got dressed. When he was done he turned back to Shizuo. He reached in his back pockets and pulled out a small key chain. It had only one key and a small device with a button on it. Izaya twirled the key chain on his fingers. He then tossed it into the air and caught them. "I just got a straight answer from you. So you do love me. Well I guess that officially means were going out." Izaya laughed loudly. "Never thought this would happen. It all started with a kiss too. Ahh well. "Izaya pushed the button on the small device. All of a sudden Shizuo felt the chains around his wrist release. He pulled his arms in front of him, and started to rub his wrist. He stared at Izaya.

"So what now, flea?" Izaya only shrugged before a dark shadow fell across his face.

"Well If I had it my way I'd just keep you here. Sadly though I can't. For if you went missing then so many people would frame me for it. In the end it would really be too big of a mess for me." Shizuo snorted in response. "It would be best if you got dressed and left here after I did." Izaya looked behind him at the door. "Of course, though, if we act any different toward each other, then people will start to suspect something. So we'll need to act as usual"

"Fine by me." Shizuo mumbled buttoning up his shirt.

Izaya ignored him. "But I'll still want to see you. Hmm. I guess we'll just have to meet at night." At that moment Izaya turned back to Shizuo, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Izaya still had a hold of his face when he pulled his head back. "Hmm so Shizzy-chan I will expect to see you over at my place tonight to continue this." He left laughing to himself. Shizuo could just see Izaya laughing till he couldn't breathe as he walks farther away for him.

"Damn flea." Shizuo began to wonder what would happen if he didn't show up at Izaya's house. _Damn. If I don't show up I know he'll find some way to get me arrested again…or even worse. DAMN! What should I do?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Month Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>"IZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAA-KUUUUUUUUNNN!" Izaya turned around at the sound of Shizuo's voice. Izaya smiled as he saw Shizuo running at him with a stop sign. Izaya saluted to Shizuo and smiled. He turned to run down the street. He could hear Shizuo throwing insults at him as he ran. "Come here you slimly covered flea!" Izaya ran with the biggest smile on his face. His heart beat started to beat faster and faster as Shizuo got closer. Izaya saw an alleyway coming up and decided to turn into it.<p>

Izaya could hear Shizuo yell his name again as he entered the alleyway. When Izaya was a good ways down the alleyway he stopped and turned to face Shizuo. Shizuo faced Izaya. Izaya could almost see the rage in Shizuo's eyes behind the sunglasses. Shizuo charged at Izaya and swung at him. Izaya easily dogged the sign and ran up to him. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's vest and pulled him down. Izaya kissed him. Shizuo dropped the stop sign and wrapped his arms around Izaya. After a few seconds they drew apart from each other and just stared at each other. Neither spoke for a while. Then Shizuo sighed.

"You always have to irritate me don't you?" Izaya smiled and kissed Shizuo lightly on the lips.

"If I didn't then where would we be now?" Shizuo looked around him

"Well we wouldn't be standing in an alleyway again." Shizuo looked at Izaya. "Why do you always pick an alleyway?"

"Hmmm. Because that's where it all started. In an alleyway, out of boredom, and with a kiss." Shizuo just rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss Izaya again. Izaya was extremely happy to kiss Shizuo. Little did he know Shizuo was just as happy to kiss him as he was.

**Thank you all for staying with me till the end. I'm sorry for taking so long to update up. Well this is it. I don't know how to continue this so yea... Sorry if the begining (and end I guess) doesn't make any since. Well thank you again for all the favs, subcribes, and reviews. Means a lot to me becuase I never thought this story would be so good. It my most reviewed story. So thank you so much and sorry for not giving you a good ending.**


End file.
